We Meet Again
by SeeTheHalo
Summary: Sana-Bell's parents shipped her from France to Germany, and she makes friends with a boy. Years later they meet again. - Tokio Hotel -
1. Chapter 1

Sana-bell's POV

"Do I have to go to Germany?" I whined to my parents as I sat down at the dinner table.

"Bell, do you see how big of an oppurtunity this is? You're leaving in a few hours," my mother told me.

The rest of dinner was silent other than forks scratching plates. After putting away the dishes, I went up to my room to grab my bags. I walked as slowly as possible outside to the car. When I hopped in, I immediately bursted out "_Why_? No one there speaks English or French!"

"You're going, end of discussion!" My dad said as he started the car.

I looked out the window, saying goodbye to things in my mind as I passed. "Bye Eiffel tower... Bye, life." I sighed, taking my phone out of my pocket. I texted my best friend Shannon telling her I'd miss her. Several minutes later I got a message from her saying "yeah, I'll miss you too," with a frowning face afterwards.

When we arrived at the airport, I sulked to the trunk removed my bags. I made sure I had everything necessary. I got up to the door, and hugged my parents goodbye. The airport was surprisingly empty. I had to wait forever to the plane to board, and when I was finally on, I got my own row. A good ten minutes later the plane took off. I looked down at the lights of Paris, whispering "good bye, life," to myself.

I went out of the plane and into the airport, over to the conveyor belt to look for my bags. Once I found them, I walked outside into the crisp air. "Welcome to boring old Germany, the land of no English or French language," I sighed to myself. I took a bus out to the parking lot, and then walked out in the street. I had no clue where to go or what to do. I walked down a sidewalk for a bit, until I caught a taxi.

"Hallo, wo kann ich nehmen dich?" A man turned around from the front seat and looked at me as I entered.

"Um... Do you speak English?" I asked.

He gave me a confused look. I sighed, pulling out the piece of paper with my new adress scribbled on it. "Um, Schwimmbadstraße?"

He laughed slightly and started driving, leading me to think that I had said it wrong. Several minutes later I arrived at the house me parents got me weeks before they planned on shipping me to Germany.

I walked into my almost furnished house. '_Should I be happy I got a two bedroom house_?' I thought as I shut and locked the door.  
>I walked down the hallway to an orange bedroom. It was bigger than the other, and it had a small full bathroom. <em>'Man, why did they paint it orange? I'm going to paint this a nice light pink<em>...' I smiled at my plans, then frowned at the reality. _'I have to do this alone...'  
><em>I had told my parents I wanted to go to an international school but they wouldn't listen. '_We're sending you to a school in Germany. This is a great oppurtunity, Sana-Bell!' _my dad had said. My mother wasn't much help either. I couldn't believe she had agreed to it. My life was back in Paris. I got dressed in my pajamas and hopped in my bed. It felt nothing like the one I had in my room. It was stiff and uncomfortable. I squeezed my eyes shut, pretending I was home, and drifted into sleep.

I groggily rolled ouut of bed at 5:20 AM. I took a shower and put on my robe. I figured I'd have awhile before, so I decided to watch a little TV.  
>'<em>That's right, I don't have a TV... Hopefully the rest of my stuff comes soon...' <em>I sighed. I was already going nuts. I got on my facebook through my phone and updated my status to:  
>"A new life in Germany: So far, it's okay. Not great! I miss my friends!"<br>I logged off at 7:30 and combed my hair. I carefully put on makeup and picked out nice clothes, in hopes that I would look pretty and fit in well. I got a quick bite at Burger King since I hadn't had any food since I left Paris. I ate it on my way to school.

As I arrived at the school, I saw people outside, and heard them whispering to eachother in German and looking over at me laugh. '_A new school and no one speaks english_,' I walked up the steps and into the building. I couldn't find it so I decided to ask people.  
>"Hallo, um..." I tried remembering what I had read online on how to ask if Germans speak English. "Sprechen Sie Englisch?"<br>The most common response was "nein," but every now and again someone would just give me a weird look and keep walking. I walked with my head down, trying to pretened I was in France. I was snapped out of it when I walked into someone.  
>"Sorry," I whispered.<br>"Es ist Ordnung," he smiled down at me.  
>"Um, spre-sprechen Sie Englisch?" I repeated for what seemed like the thousandth time today, pleading in my mind that he did.<br>"Yeah, I do," he said.  
>'<em>Finally, someone who speaks English!<em>' I thought. "Can you show me where to school office is? Sorry for bumping into you by the way..."  
>"Sure. And it's fine. You're new right? What's your name?" He asked with a smile.<br>"I'm Sana-Bell, or just Bell. You can call me either. And yeah, I'm new here to Germany... My flight just got in last night. What's your name?" I askeed holding out my hand.  
>"I'm Bill Kaulitz," he said as he shook my hand. "I'll show you around school today, and even around Germany if you'd like," he said as he led me to the school office.<br>Once in the office, Bill asked me my last name.  
>"Lafoe," I answered, looking over nervously at the secretary.<br>He turned to her and said something in German—the only part of it I understood was when he said my name. She went into a room in the back of the office and came back out with a file. She pulled out a paper and handed it to me with a smile. I smiled back, trying to remember how to say 'thank you' in German. It seemed to have escaped my mind, so I simply nodded.

At the end of the school day I walked out of the school as fast as I could, wanting to be in my apartment already.  
>"Hey! Sana-Bell!" I heard my name yelled from behind me.<br>I turned around to see Bill running up to me. "Hey, want me to show you around Germany? My car's over there," he pointed.  
>"Wow, um, sure," I smiled, surprised.<br>A boy with blond dreadlocks and baggy clothes walked up to Bill, and asked him something in fast German while looking at me.  
>"Das ist Sana-Bell," Bill said as a response. The rest of his German I didn't understand, except for 'English'.<br>"Oh," he fixed his cap. "Hi, Sana-Bell."  
>"Hi," I mumbled.<br>"Sana-Bell, this is my twin brother Tom," Bill introduced me to him, then went back to speaking in German to Tom.  
>Tom shrugged his shoulder and Bill rolled his eyes. "Sana, Tom is gonna come with us while we show you around Germany."<br>"Ok," I said.  
>Bill led me over to his car, and opened up the front passenger door for me with a smile. I could see that Tom wasn't happy about having to sit in the back.<p>

-  
>"So, is there anywhere else you wanna see?" Bill turned his head and asked me.<br>"No thanks, I think I've seen enough for one night," I yawned.  
>"Alright. Maybe another time then?"<br>"Sure," I smiled at him.  
>"Next time he's gonna take you to our house, I bet. But don't fall for it, he might rape you," Tom blurted out from the back seat.<br>Bill sighed and turned to look at me. "He's full of shit, just ignore him. Want me to drive you home?"  
>"Ok," I kindly accepted his offer.<br>"Where do you live?"  
>"Schwim—um, well, the same street as the school, just a little farther down," I tried avoiding saying the name of the street, knowing I'd say it wrong and look stupid.<br>Bill nodded and started driving until we reached my street. "This is it," I said when we were in front of my house.  
>Bill slowed down to a stop. I thought over the words again and again until asking him if he wanted to come inside.<br>"Sure," he smiled, unbuckling his seatbelt.  
>"He'll rape you!" Tom shouted.<br>Bill rolled his eyes, "are you staying in the car?"  
>Tom nodded and lounged back in the seat. Bill and I went inside my house. "Nice place," he commented.<br>"Thanks," I shut the door after he was in.  
>"Do you live alone?" Bill asked as he looked around.<br>"Yeah, my parents shipped me here..."  
>"Hm," he walked back the hallway into my bedroom with my right on his tail. "Is this your bedroom?"<br>"Yeah, I guess. Well, I meant, there's two bedrooms and only I'm living here so technically they're both mine, but I sleep in this one... I can't stand the wall color though..."  
>"Want me to help you paint it one day this week?" Bill offered.<br>"You'd help?"  
>He nodded and smiled. "Can I have your number?"<br>The two of us exchanged our cell phone numbers, and Bill smiled and said, "well, bye, I'll see you at school tomorrow. Want me to pick you up in the morning?"  
>"Yeah, sure that'd be great."<br>He smiled and gave me a hug. "Bye," he leaned down to my height and kissed my cheek.  
>I could feel my face burning already. "Bye," my voice cracked.<br>Bill lightly laughed and said one more goodbye before walking out the front door.  
>"Oh, tell Tom I said bye!" I yelled out the door to Bill, who was about to get in the car.<br>"Alright," he shouted back. "Bye Sana!"  
>I waved and went back in my house, closing and locking the door. I slid down to the floor and put my hands in my face, my heart racing.<p>

_5 years later_

"Shannon! Come on!" I dragged my friend through the crowd of people.  
>"I'm walking as fast as I can, Bell!" She shouted over all the noise.<br>"Ooh, this line looks so long! We're not gonna get in before the concert starts!" I said as we reached the end of the line.  
>We gave up on talking after that, as it was simply too loud. Finally we reached a man in front of ropes. "Tickets?"<br>I reached in my pocket and pulled out both me and Shannon's ticket—I had kept Shannon's for the simple fact that she would've probably lost it. I handed it to the man, and he ripped off the stub.  
>"Thanks!" I said in a hurry.<br>Shannon and I got to our seats just as the concert started. The concert lasted about an hour, and afterwards Shannon and I ran to another part of the venue for a meet.  
>"Damn, there are so many people here," Shannon moaned impatiently.<br>"So?"  
>"They're only letting the first fifty people in!" She whined.<br>"Seriously?" I asked, staring forward at the long line. I counted people in the line, and we were the forty-seventh and the forty-eighth people in line.  
>Finally after what seemed like forever, we were allowed into the room they were in.<br>"Hello," Bill said with a warm smile, hugging me and looking down into my eyes. His face became filled with confusion, "do I know you?"  
>"No, I don't think s-"<br>"What's your name?" He interrupted.  
>"Sana-Bell, why?"<br>His mouth fell and he gasped. "Sana! Oh my gosh!" Bill hugged me again. "I haven't seen you in so long! Damn, you grew up! Tom, do you remember Sana? From high-school?"  
>Tom nodded and waved at me.<br>"So, Sana, who's your friend?" Bill pointed over to Shannon.  
>"That's Shannon," I said as I motioned her over.<br>"Hello, Shannon! I went to school with Sana for a year when we were younger," Bill shook her hand.  
>"Cool," she said smiling.<br>"Sana, can I have your phone number again?" Bill asked as he searched through his pockets for a paper.  
>"Sure," I said.<br>Bill ripped the paper in half, wrote his number on it, and gave both pieces to me. "Why did you give me the blank half too?"  
>"That's for you to put your number on."<br>"Oh," I said feeling stupid. I wrote down my number and my name, giving the paper back to him.  
>"Well I'll call you later," Bill said with a smile as he stuck the paper in his pocket.<br>"Alright," I said, hugging him.  
>Shannon and I hugged the rest of the guys and began to walk away.<br>"If I forget to call you, don't forget to call me!" Bill shouted to me, as if I would forget.

* * *

><p><strong>^-^ die end of chapter one.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING: some scenes in this chapter suck hairy monkey balls. ON WITH LE STOREE. **

I drove home to my house on Schwimmbadstraße, the name permanently engraved into my head now. I entered the familiar house that I had been living in since high school when I decided I wanted to permanently live here. Almost immediately I collapsed on the couch, being so tired from a long day at the hospital.

I awoke to my phone ringing. I groggily picked it up and held it up to my face, only to realize that it was a text. I pulled it up in front of my face and read the blurry words:

"_Sunday, June 5th, 2011 _

_Bill: Hey, I'm outside your door :) let me in?_"

I sat up and rubbed my eyes, reading the message once more to make sure I wasn't going crazy. I quickly brushed my hair out with my fingers and ran to the door. "Hey, Bill," I smiled. "You stalking me?"

"No, I just wanted to see if you were home from work," he smiled his sweet smile down at me.

I pulled him into a hug, and barely even noticing what I was doing I kissed him on the lips. I quickly pulled back, and felt my face getting red. I went to shove him out the door but he stood firm.

"It's ok, I don't mind," Bill walked more in the house and closed the door behind him this time. He pushed me up against the nearest wall and pressed his lips to mine. Bill's long, boney fingers began to unbutton my shirt.

I pulled away and looked up into his eyes with lust. Bill picked me up and carried me back to my bedroom and threw me on my bed, getting on top of me. He kissed me passionately, rubbing his hands up and down my sides. I could feel Bill getting an erection through the thin layers of clothes separating our bodies. He undressed me completely and then started to undress himself.

"No, Bill, wait," I said just as he was removing his boxers. "...I'm not ready. Can we wait? Just a while. Not long. Just... not today."

"Is there something wrong with today?" Bill asked, kicking his boxers off and rolling next to me.

I cuddled up in his arms. "I don't know... It's just so sudden... The second time I've seen you if five years and now we're about to have sex... It's like having sex on a first date..."

Bill didn't respond, and instead we spent the rest of the night simply cuddling together.

Two days later just as I entered my house I got a call from Bill.

"_Hey Sana, wanna came over_?"

"Sure, just let me take a shower first," I closed the door behind me and went to go get towels and clothes.

"_Ask her if she wants me to drive her_." I heard Tom's voice through the phone.

"_Why_?"

"_I'm bored, I wanna get out of the house_."

"_Um, Sana? Can Tom come pick you up_?" Bill asked.

"Yeah, tell him to be over in like half an hour," I said entering the bathroom.

"_Alright, see you later Sana_."

"Bye," I hung up the phone and threw it in the sink.

I took a quick shower, spending the most time shaving my legs. Afterwards I put on makeup, something I rarely ever did. As for clothing, I went for a black mini skirt and a light pink tank top. I twisted around, looking in the mirror, trying to make sure that I looked good from every angle. There was a stern knock on the door. I hurried out of the bathroom and stepped into my sandals before opening the door.

"Hey Tom," I brushed my hair behind my ear and walked out next to him.

He nodded and walked over to the car with a grin on his face. I was slightly nervous as I got in the car. Tom backed out of the driveway as his grin slowly got bigger.

"What's up with the face? Planning to kill me?" I asked.

"Nah," he laughed. "I think Bill is, though. Well, maybe not kill you, but at least rape you."

"No... Me and Bill aren't very close friends anymore like we used to. And he isn't like that! You, sir, are a different story. You'd rape anyone."

Tom smiled, and neither of us talked for the rest of the drive.

"We're here," he sang as he pulled into the driveway.

I nodded and got out of the car, then walked up to the door with Tom. He unlocked the door and pushed it open, "go on in."

"Aren't you gonna come in?" I asked.

"Nope, I'm going to Georg's," Tom smiled. "I'm sure you'll thank me later."

I stood there awkwardly, not knowing whether to go in or not.

"Hey," someone said as they tapped on my shoulder.

I jumped and turned around to see Bill inside the house. "Oh, hi, I just..."

Bill smiled, "you gonna come in or stay out here?"

Not knowing how to respond I just smiled back and walked in. "Bye Tom!" Bill yelled out the door before closing and locking it.

"So," he said turning around to me. His eyes scanned me up and down, "you look nice today, Sana." He leaned down to my height and pecked my cheek.

"Y-you too," I stuttered, nervous again.

He stood back up to his own height and grabbed my hand. He led me back the hallway into a room painted black. It was surprisingly bright in there, even with the dark walls.

"This is your room?" I asked.

"Yeah," Bill said, closing the door and sitting on the bed.

"Cool," I looked around the room. There were clothes thrown on the floor, a few CD's here and there.

He patted his hand on the bed, and it took my a second to realize he wanted me to sit with him.

"So... How was life after we lost contact?" Bill asked as I sat down.

"Alright. I got a new group of friends, completely forgot about you," I laughed. "My friend Shannon came here to Germany too, so that was nice."

"The one at the concert?"

"Yeah... So, how was your life?"

"Fine. Tom and I met Georg and Gustav over the summer so that's why we didn't come back... But then again I guess you wouldn't have cared since you completely forgot about us," he laughed. "And then we made our band together and just..." he looked into my eyes and stopped talking.

Bill pushed his lips to mine and pushed me back on the bed. He pulled off my tank top, breaking our kiss for a second. He kissed down my jaw to my neck as he slowly pushed my skirt down my legs. His lips left my neck, and I curiously opened my eyes to see why he pulled away.

"You knew this was gonna happen today, didn't you?" He smirked, looking down at my black lacey thong.

"Y-yeah," I mumbled.

He laughed softly and started kissing my neck again. His hands roamed up and down my sides, and around to my back. He ran one of his nails gently up my spine, making me shiver in pleasure. I felt him mess around with my strapless bra for a few seconds before it fell down in between us. Bill threw it somewhere in his room and traveled his hands down to my thong. He slipped his fingers around the string and pulled it down to my knees, and I helped him get it the rest of the way off. I felt awkward, just lying there completely naked while he was dressed. He kissed down to my collarbone and bit down on it gently as he unbuttoned his shirt.

"You're being too damn slow," I mumbled as I started nearly ripping off all his clothes.

I could feel him smile into my collarbone, and he put his hands up on my shoulders. Once I had all of his clothes off and thrown around his bedroom, I pulled his face off of my collarbone and started kissing him. His hands moved from my shoulders down to my thighs. He threw my knees around him, and I felt the tip of his penis just barely come in contact with my vagina.

I took my tongue out of his mouth to talk for a second. "Bill, just—oh," I breathed out heavily as he shoved his dick in me.

He shoved his mouth back to mine and rocked his hips slowly back and forth. It hurt like hell, but it was worth it. I ran my tongue around the inside of his mouth until I got to his tongue ring. The pain that I had been feeling slowly but surely turned in to pleasure.

"_Faster_," I breathed into his mouth.

He let out a soft "hmm" as he thrusted faster. His tongue licked from my lips over to my ear. He nibbled lightly on my earlobe and moved his hands up to my breasts. He ran his thumbs over my nipples, just barely touching them. I bit my lip and dug my nails into his back, trying not to scream. Bill roughly kissed from my ears down to my neck, licking and biting at it.

"Bill?" I said with a shaky voice.

"Hm?" He mumbled, continuing to kiss my neck.

"C-can I try something?"

"Whatever you like," he pulled away from my neck and smiled at me, stopping thrusting his hips.

I pushed him off of me and got on top of him. "You wanna be on top, eh?" Bill smiled.

"Not necessarily," I said as I crawled down so I was sitting on his legs.

He gave me a confused look for a second and I started having second thoughts. 'Just do it, Sana,' I encouraged myself.

I looked at his erect penis for a second before shoving it in my mouth. I licked around it, up and down, trying to see where he liked it best. I peeked up at him through my eyelashes, and he had his head leaned back on the pillow, his back slightly arched. "Gott, Sana... I want you," he sat up, and pulled me up so I was sitting with my legs wrapped around him.

He shoved his dick back in my vagina and pushed his lips to mine. Bill moved around so that we were laying on the bed again, with him on top of me. He started thrusting in to me again, harder and faster than before. I clawed at the bed sheets, a moan escaping my lips. My back arched and I felt greater than I ever had before, like paradise in heaven as I came.

"_Bill_!" I simply couldn't hold back my scream anymore.

He bit down on my lip and threw his arms around my neck. He drew in a quick breath of air as he released inside me. Bill pulled his lips away from mine and rested his forehead on mine. The two of us laid there panting for a few minutes until Bill rolled off of me. He pulled my face to his and gently pecked my lips. I cuddled up in his arms and he kissed my hairline.

"So," I sighed. "Uh... What were we talking about before...?"

"...I don't remember," Bill laughed. "I was saying something about the band, I know that."

"Oh yeah, we were talking about the past," I remembered. "Wanna continue that topic?"

"Not really. Why look at the past when there's a future ahead of you?"

"So you wanna talk about the future?" I looked up at his face.

"If you do."

"Ok... You planning on getting married?" I laughed.

"Of course. You know me Sana, I want my true love... But I don't know what would happen when I go on tours and have interviews. I wouldn't just want to leave her alone..."

"Well I—_she_ surely shouldn't mind staying behind if she loves you... You could always also take her on tour with you."

Bill laughed, "so does that mean I'm marrying you?"

"Sure," I laughed back. "What are we gonna name the children?"

His smile dropped a bit. "Eh, I don't really want children. I love them but I just don't have the time. If I barely have time for a wife, how would I have time to raise children?"

"Oh," I said surprised. "I thought you liked kids."

"Yes, I do, I just don't have the time for my own. Maybe sometime later in life."

"So..."

We didn't talk much after that, instead we just cuddled together.

"Hey Bill?"

"Yeah?"

"What time is it?" I asked, snuggling closer in his arms.

"Time for you to get a watch," he laughed. Bill stretched his head a bit then answered "uh, 5:12."

"Oh, I didn't think I was here that long... I guess I should get going..." I said, sitting up. As much as I wanted to stay there and cuddle with him, I knew I had to get going before Tom got back.

The two of us searched around the room for our clothes and got dressed. Bill led me out of his room to the front door. "Well... Bye, Sana," he hugged me.

"Bye," I hugged him back tightly.

He leaned down and kissed my lips. I felt my cheeks light up a bit, and then I walked out the door. When I was in my car, I looked at the house to see Bill still standing where he had been. I waved and drove off.

During the drive home, I thought about everything that happened, every word we said. As I pulled into my driveway, it suddenly hit me that we had forgotten a condom. I tried brushing it off, not making much of it.


	3. Chapter 3

A month later

I grabbed my stomach and leaned over the toilet, throwing up again. I kept my head in it for awhile in case I would need to vomit again. Once I felt good enough, I rested my head on the bathtub.  
>'<em>What the hell is wrong with me<em>?' I wondered. I went through lists of possibilities as to why I was feeling so sick. I felt like my heart stopped for a minute when I thought of a possible reason. "Oh my God," I whispered.  
>I got myself ready and got in my car, driving to the nearest drug store. Once in there, I bought what I needed and came home fast as possible. I entered the bathroom with the bag, and pulled out the little box. I didn't bother reading the directions, I knew what to do. Once I was finished I waited for a few minutes and looked at the little stick.<br>Two lines.  
>"<em>Fuck<em>."  
>I heard my phone ringing from my room-for a second I didn't even want to get it. I groaned and went to get it, then when I saw it was from Bill I hurried to read it.<br>_"Wanna go on a double date with me?"  
><em>I texted back a simple 'yes', knowing that I was making a mistake with how sick I was.  
>Later that night just as I was walking out of my room, Bill pulled up in the driveway. I ran outside and got in the passenger seat.<br>"Hey Sana," he leaned over and kissed me.  
>"Hi Bill," I said with a nervous look on my face as I debated telling him.<br>"Are you alright?"  
>"Huh?" I snapped back to reality. "Yeah, I'm fine."<br>He pulled out of the driveway and began driving to the diner we were going to. Once we were there, we followed a waiter back to a table. I saw a girl with long brown hair sitting next to Tom, yet I couldn't see her face because the menu she was holding up. Bill and I sat across from them.  
>"Hi, I'm Sana-bell. You are?" I introduced myself to the girl.<br>She put the menu down and looked up at me, cocking an eyebrow.  
>"Shannon?" I nearly yelled, surprised.<br>I looked over at Tom, wanting to threaten him, but with Bill sitting next to me I decided not to. I settled with "treat her kind."  
>"Sana, he will," Bill said.<br>"Tom, you know what'll happen if you break my heart," Shannon looked over to him.  
>"Sana-bell breaks my face?"<br>I smiled, "Yup."  
>"Yo Bill," Shannon called.<br>"Hm?" Bill looked at her.  
>"Break Bell's heart, and I break your balls."<br>Bill's eyes widened a bit and he cleared his throat. Soon the waiter came back and asked us what we would like for drinks and to eat. Nearly everything on the menu looked absolutely disgusting, and I ended up going for prime rib with coke. The waiter brought the drinks first, and about twenty minutes later him and another waiter brought back our food. Half way through my meal I started feeling sick again. "Excuse me," I said, quickly getting out of my seat and going to the bathroom. I ran in to one of the stalls and threw up in it, flushing when I felt slightly better. I washed my face and hands, then rinsed my mouth before going back to the table.  
>"Hey Sana, wanna come over when we leave?" Bill asked me as I sat.<br>I shook my head and whispered, "can you take me home, please?"  
>"Can you last another twenty minutes here?" Bill whispered back.<br>I nodded and took a sip of my coke. I didn't eat or speak the rest of the time there. I felt so relieved when we left. Bill opened up the passenger door for me, then closed it when I was in. He drove me back to my house, and I felt like I needed to throw up again. As soon as we were to my house, I ran inside and to the bathroom, closing and locking the door first. I flushed, brushed my teeth quickly and opened the door to see Bill standing there.  
>"Sana, are you alright?" Bill asked in a worried tone.<br>I nodded, threw my arms around him and cried into his chest.  
>"Why are you crying?"<br>"I'm not feeling well... You can go home," I whimpered.  
>"No," he responded. "I'm staying until you feel better."<br>After that the two of us lounged on the couch for nearly two hours, with Bill continuously asking if I was alright.  
>"So are you feeling better?"<br>"Yeah, a little bit. Why don't you go home? I guess I'll go to bed," I said, looking at the clock that read _10:23_.  
>"Alright," he stood up.<br>I walked him over to the door.  
>"Feel better, Sana," he kissed my cheek.<br>I waved, and he left.  
><em>'Why the hell didn't I tell him I'm pregnant?<em>'

Two days later, I texted him asking if he was home. When he responded yes, I told him to not go anywhere and drove to his house. He opened up the door, and I grabbed his wrist, dragging him back to his room.  
>"What's wrong?" Bill asked, looking concerned.<br>"You should know!"  
>"Sana, what are you talking about?"<br>"I'm pregnant!" I threw a CD off his dresser.  
>He was silent for a few seconds. "Are you sure? Did you take a test?"<br>I calmed down and grabbed it out my purse, handing it to him. "Is this a lie?"  
>"Why would I lie about being pregnant? That isn't like me!" I threw more CD's off his dresser. "Bill, I'm carrying your child!" I yelled.<br>There was a knock on the door, then it opened. I turned around and saw Tom there.  
>"I'm out of here!" I said, running out of Bill's room.<br>Bill chased me and put his hand on my shoulder. "This will all work out," he said calmly.  
>I slapped his hand away and ran out to my car and drove home. Once I was home, I called Shannon, crying my eyes out. "Meet me at my house. Now."<br>Five minutes later she knocked at my door, then busted in. "What's wrong Bell? Is everything alright?"  
>I nodded and we walked in to my living room and sat on the couch. "I'm pregnant."<br>"Oh my _God_! Who's the dad? Can I be the godmom? Will you name it after me? Oh my God this is gonna be so exciting I can't wait to be buying him or her whatever new clothes and—"  
>"Shannon, calm down! The dad is..." I bit my lip then muttered, "Bill."<br>She looked at me in shock for a few seconds. "Everything will be fine... Oh, and was sex fun? Did you enjoy it? If Bill is anything like Tom it should have been amazing and—shit, I gotta meet Tom," she looked down at her watch then stood up.  
>"Why?" I asked.<br>"For fun," she raised her eyebrows and smirked. "Don't forget to name it after me!" Shannon yelled as she walked out the door.

After about a week Bill showed up at my door. I opened it with a glare and shouted, "what do you want?"  
>"Are you mad at me?" Bill asked.<br>"Not sure."  
>He shrugged and came in. "Whatever is bothering you has to do with me, I'm pretty sure, right? You haven't been talking to me at all..."<br>"So? What's your point?""  
>"Well, that isn't like you," he ran a hand through his hair.<br>I turned my back to him and crossed my arms.  
>He sighed. "It doesn't make sense. You talk to my brother but not me. Why is that?"<br>"You're not Tom, are you?" I asked with a slightly sarcastic voice.  
>"Well, no, but he's my brother..."<br>"Your point, Bill? What is this gonna prove?" I yelled.  
>"Look, I'm not gonna fight with you, ok? I refuse. I love you, Sana. You can be as mad as you want at me and you can hate me all your want, but just remember I love you. Call me when you wanna talk. Maybe then you'll get a taste of your own medicine," Bill walked out.<br>I stood there in shock. I kept my angry expression on as he was looking at me from inside his car, yet I was thinking '_I love you too, Bill_.'


End file.
